Pink's Lament
by XVermillionXV
Summary: She thought everyone had died; Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, Greg, even herself... as a half human name Steven, but apparently that didn't happen, none of them even existed...yet. but that's impossible, that couldn't be, she seen this all before as Stevonnie through Pink Diamonds eyes. It's confusing and no one can help her. There's no way she cannot not change things. (Time Travel fic)


**Authors Note: Hey everyone, I just got inspired to create this fanfiction because of the new stevenbomb. It's not perfect because I made this on a different website with a different format. Sorry not sorry. I already published this story on said website so don't come for me saying I stole this story. We're the same person so let's continue.**

 **Oh yeah, This story will appear a little different than the one on Wattpad. This one will be more literal and descriptive. Only a little bit...**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with Rebecca Sugar, the Crewniverse, or with the amazing show they have created. All of this is just a creation of what if's and funnies from an obsessed fan.**

 **Pink's Lament**

iilliilliilliilliilliilliilliilliilliilliilliilliilliilliilliilliilliilliilliilliilliilliilliilliilliilliilliilliilliilliilliilliilliilliilliilliilliilliillii

 _WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSH_

A yellow ovoid sped toward a giant orb filled with lands and oceans. This was a planet, the specified term right? Though, Yellow and Blue calls it a 'colony' which didn't really matter in my opinion, 'planet', colony' 'worlds' same thing. Right now I get to watch one of those get 'colonize'.

Another ovoid past and I couldn't contain my squeal. I can't wait to get my own!

"Woah Cool!"I couldn't believe it, not in the first few centuries of my life did I ever think that Blue and Yellow would allow me to watch such an amazing event. I hope my first colony would be just like Yellow except Pinker! It would be pink but look just like this one, with pink ships, and pink colored clothing for the armies! Everything will be Pink! Speaking of which...

"Yellow!" I ran toward a huge white throne (that looks so plain and uncomfortable in my opinion)with a little bounce in my step. The bigger diamond must of heard me, with that smile on her face forming into her usual extensive scowl, it was a funny sight for a diamond that is suppose to be well, you know, a diamond be so expressive when it comes to me.

Actually, Yellow is the perfection of what a diamond should be, and she can be strict all the time. Who was I kidding, Yellow Diamond was terrifying plain and simple.

The chair was so huge, I had to climb on the side just to talk to Yellow Diamond, of course I could talk to her like every other gem, on the floor looking up, but I'm not a regular gem. I'm a diamond. A diamond that should have all of these things. I reached the top of the arm and greeted my fellow Diamond.

"Hey Yellow."

"Oh, your still here." Her face looked liked her whole day had just been ruined, which made me feel a little hurt inside.

"What are you doing?" I grinned up at the large gem, waiting with enthusiasm that Yellow Diamond had found to be really annoying, it was hilarious.

"I'm commanding the drop ships to colonize this planet." Yellow answered as quickly as possible, hoping the pink brat would leave her alone, but this pink brat never quits!

"I wanna command a drop ship!"

"Well, when you have your own colony, you can command whatever you want." But that's what I've been trying to get permission to have and you know that! Why do you have to rub it in?!

"I want a colony!"

'oh, great. thought Yellow Diamond. Not this again. Just ignore her and continue to your duties.'

Yellow began pressing on colored Diamonds that I recognized as the Diamond insignia. She was trying to ignore me so I'd go away, but we had this conversation thousands of times that I learned every trick in the book Yellow pulls.

"I want o-"

 _ **"Wsssssste. Yewwwwwwwwssssssssw. Blussssssssssss. Pkkkksssssssssh. Whsssssssste."** _

This noise, what is this noise? It sounds like static, (Do gems have ears?) Ugh, What was that sound? I looked around to see if Yellow heard it but she still seems to be ignoring me. I guess it was just my imagination. The diamonds disappeared and something new appeared. Something I never seen before and seem interesting.

"What this?"

"I'm contacting the leader of the fleet." It was so cool how Yellow can do these things, even if they seem to be the most basic command. She herself isn't allowed to do anything that Blue or Yellow does, even if she rightfully deserves to be treated like a Diamond. If she was a Diamond, she could do it too,

"Let me do it!" I tried to press onto the buttons but a voice stopped me.

 ** _"Wsssssste Yewwwwwwwwssssssssw Blussssssssssss Piiiiiiiiink. Whsssssssste"_**

It's the same sound again but it said my name! Before I could even ponder what this mysterious voice is, a large hand gripped my arm very harshly. I screamed as I was pulled back a couple of feet.

"Don't touch t-!" I stared at Yellow with a confusing look on my face but Yellow seemed to be just as confused as I was about the sound. Did she hear it too? No, of course she didn't. She's mad I tried to touch her things, she mad I try to be like her, but why can't I? I'm a Diamond!

"Why not? You have so many worlds and I don't even have one! It's not fair!" How does Yellow and Blue get to have so many gems and colonies when she never had one at all.

"I. WANT. ONE! I want my own army! I want my own Planet!I deserve it! I'm just as important as you!." One, I just want one. So I could prove that I'm capable of running my own court. Is that so hard to ask?

"Then why don't you act like it, Pink?!"

As I walked away from Yellow who had continued contacting the leader of that stupid fleet, the pain in my arm was almost overbearing. Pain was a feeling that i'll never get used to. But this pain is nothing compared seeing my reflection through the clear window, defeated once again in persuading the Diamonds to give me what I rightfully deserve, they never ask what Pink Diamond wants, it's always about what they think is best for me. but what does she want more than anything out of everything in the universe?

Purpose.

I am supposed to be a Diamond. I was made specifically to be a leader. A role model. The big boss, but If I was a good Diamond, I would have had my own colony by now. Instead no, here I am, staring back at the Gem in the reflection, who has nothing.

Am I really a Diamond? Is there something really wrong with me? Why else are Blue and Yellow hesitant to give me my own colony. Is it because I'm not as good as I'm suppose to be? Am I wrong?

Am I an off-color?

"Ggggggggggrrrrraaaaaaaaaaah!"

* * *

The window broke to form cracks on the window, then everthing began to become familar...

"Did I just, Ow! That hurt!"

"Did I really just break a window? What would the others think of me? I'll never live it down again!"I looked around, staring confusingly at a place that seems to be way too familiar, I couldn't put my finger on it.

This place,

This is the moon base on that jungle moon that me and Connie as Stevonnie had crash landed after fighting a gem whose name I didn't attempt to remember. The only thing I can remember about her was she was reaaaaaaaaaalllly green and angry, was she a peridot? No, It couldn't be, that was impossible. I know what a Peridot looks like, I had a close friend named Peridot. Someone who was nerdier than Pearl.

What? What are you talking about? You're Pink Diamond, The Pink Diamond, you know, the one that doesn't have her own colony yet, duh. How can I be so stupid?

Seriously, what am I talking about? Pink Diamond doesn't exist anymore, I just have her gem. There's a huge difference. I'm a young hybrid between a gem and a human who is apart of the crystal Gems, the rebel group that protects earth but,

They had lost, the diamonds had supposedly fulfilled their objective they've desired for millennia; the Cluster had emerged, struggling to resist the diamond's power. But, in the end, they emerged

 _She remembered but she shouldn't, Screams could be heard throughout this area covered with sand, her beloved home that had resided in the small state filled with lots of people just like me, but from my knowledge it is actually a small population. He wasn't sure if it was Connie, her dad, or one of the Crystal Gems that clung onto him, but he held them tighter for fear of them disappearing into nothingness,_

 _"Steven!"_

 _I wanted to answer but I couldn't muster strength to move my lips, could you really blame me? The ground I was standing on was breaking and there was no where to run to safety, there was no way to save my precious people, there was no way to save anyone; not even the Diamond's themselves who couldn't care in the slightest, with their ships being destroyed, they were stranded. I didn't think they cared either way, they were waiting for this very moment to end it all, just to leave every mistake in their past behind. Even the last of Pink Diamond's Legacy. It was always Pink, the Greatest Mistake that the Diamonds had accepted, and now they will perish alongside everyone._

 _"Steven. I'm so sorry, I wasn't strong enough to protect everybody,"_

 _It was that voice he recognized as Pearl, one of the closest people he considered to be family. Her eyes were lifeless, dull, and dark, instead of those bright blue orbs he knew so well. He felt her thin fingers gripping into the back of his black suit, holding him in a way he grown familar with,_

 _"I thought we could win together and change what was fated to come to us, but it wasn't enough to save us. It wasn't enough to save you. Perhaps the Earth was always doom to fail from the start...but I'm glad to have met you anyways. I'm glad to have met all of you and learn how do things for myself and protect those I love. I love you Steven and I would never ask for Rose to come back when I met someone as wonderful and amazing as you are,"_

It was always Rose Quartz, and Rose Quartz had given up her physical form for me to be born. I was Steven Quartz Universe but I was also Rose Quartz who happens to be the person everyone thought she shattered...

 _"You know I've been having thoughts of me and you, as a family from the start. It's kinda silly to think of you that way. It's ridiculous because your Rose's son, and just imagining someone like me? Have a son?Would you have liked that reality, Steven? Would you have liked to been my son?-"_

 _"Stop it ,Pearl. You're going to make me cry. Because I would've love it! I would have loved to call you Mom! I would have loved it if we were all a normal family. Maybe, it wouldn't have ended up like this." A familiar pink bubble surrounded the rest of the crystal gems who seemed to not have noticed. He knew that it was futile to protect everyone but he had to try. It was better than nothing._

 _"Steven... I-"_

And that was it. The cluster had emerge and torn the world apart, they're gone, they don't exist anymore. No one existed anymore.

But I do. Why me, of all people, why do I exist? Why am I the one that has to bear the knowledge of knowing that the earth is ending, Why me when I'm Pink Diamond? Why am I here of all places, at this time? More Importantly , Is the earth okay? Is it still around? Why am I

I felt loud footsteps I recognized as Yellow's but I paid no mind. Yellow Diamond was someone who I ran from, she wouldn't listen to me as a fellow diamond, when she thought I was shattered she participated in the act of corruption, created the cluster to destroy earth, her colony she grew to love. Yellow may have been family but I wanted nothing to do with her, right now.

"You're crying..."

"S-So. Why do you care?"

"Look Pink I-" A shadow had loomed above me and I knew that she was trying to lift me so I did what the only thing a Gem would think of in this situation.

I ran. I ran to a corner and buried my face in my knees, crying my heart out. I don't even think I have organs and that only made me cry harder.

I was truly and utterly alone.

* * *

Tell me what you think, what do I need to approve on and what not, it helps me become a better writer. The next chapter is coming soon...

* * *

 **Personally, I think Garnet is the closest to Steven being his mother figure. Especially after the Reunited special when they had their wedding but Pearl is kinda the mother figure in this story because of Pink. In that flashback episode Pearl was the one giving Pink Diamond her ideas and I kinda want to take that idea with Steven who was practically raised by Pearl and the other Crystal Gems.**

 **Bye.**


End file.
